


Heartbeat

by edenhpsanders8



Series: November Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gay Panic, M/M, Poor Virgil, i listened to that while writing this, roman’s a flirt, virgil is a mess, writing challenge, yes that is a wicked reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenhpsanders8/pseuds/edenhpsanders8
Summary: Poor Virgil. He doesn’t know how to understand feelings. Day 1 of November Writing Challenge.





	Heartbeat

What is this feeling? Virgil had felt like this before, the flushed cheeks, fast heartbeat, and head reeling. But that was different somehow, this felt good. Not like before, that was a panic, this was a pleasant, loving feeling.

Was that what it was, love? It makes sense, the butterflies in his stomach, the hot cheeks, his rapid heartbeat. But it couldn’t be love right? No if he loved anyone it would be Patton.

That’s father-son love though? What is this then? Loathing? No. Love? No. Lust? Maybe. Crushing? Yes. So he decided on crushing, but why? Why did he make his heart skip a beat? Why did Virgil like him?

Besides his fluffy hair, soft-looking lips, charming smile, laugh that stops hearts, strength that matches Virgil’s, brain that matches Logan’s, bubbly personality, and he’s hot?

Woah, that's a lot of reasons and there’s more. And why Virgil went on this tangent. Well Roman winked at Virgil during dinner and he turned into a stuttering mess. He couldn’t process what was going on so, he ran away to him room.


End file.
